


A Fine Line

by InkM0nster



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 7 +1, F/F, Fluff, it was supposed to be 5k, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkM0nster/pseuds/InkM0nster
Summary: Everyone else knew what was going on way before they did.





	A Fine Line

 

1.

 

So. Yes. The shower scene. Who could blame them for being unable to resist chancing a glance down the other's perfectly alluring body, Anna's skin glimmering from the water droplets cascading down on her? If the other had noticed the staring, neither commented on it. Brittany's mind definitely didn't go blank and make her and forget what she was supposed to say (it was something that, once they'd gotten to know each other better, Anna would infinitely tease her about. "Naked Brittany Snow, speechless because of me?"). Her mouth definitely didn't go dry as she stared deeply into Anna's eyes, and although she told herself over and over again it was for listening to the harmony they sang, she couldn't deny the jolt that shot through her down to the area between her legs, igniting it on fire and spreading like pins and needles across her body. And her hand definitely wasn't still tingling when Anna sauntered across the room yesterday morning, held out her hand to shake Brittany's, and said, "Hi, I'm Anna." It was saying a lot, when her boyfriend couldn't affect her as much as Anna could now.

They became friends quickly afterwards. Anna would knock on her trailer door, and although the first few times was to rehearse the scenes they were in together, both of their productivity started to suffer and they ended up procrastinating their way into binge watching tv shows, movies, and music videos until Camp, who had the startling inability to knock, would burst in through the door, plop herself down on the couch they were curled up on, and inquired casually what they were up to. Brittany couldn't explain the jolt of disappointment that coursed through her when her company expanded from two to three. _Dude! Get out!_ her mind was screaming. She loved Camp a little less right now, who was throwing them subtle glances with raised eyebrows whenever she caught them staring at each other when they thought no one was looking. The candles and the dim atmosphere which Camp so rudely interrupted probably didn't help her suspicions either.

Then the press for the first movie came. Anna's trite remarks oddly flattered her, ranging from "It was the best day of my life!" to "I've got her body memorized" to "There was a blue bird, landing on my finger, getting me dressed" (they didn't do anything out of the ordinary, Brittany's hand may have lingered longer then necessary on the smooth span of Anna's skin when she asked her to help with the zipper), to her teasing Brittany about reading Fifty Shades of Grey (Stop calling me a 'dirty little bird'!) to "I'm in love with Brittany Snow! I mean what?" 

"It's weird, she has like a weird thing," Brittany hurried to explain. That was also becoming a thing now, Brittany explaining Anna's brain and her fondness for dry humour.

"Please go out with me?"

She could feel Anna grinning, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the interviewer. "I... can't." Her disappointment was probably blatantly obvious.

 _What a cute couple they would make,_ the interviewer smirked internally to herself. The Sendrick commenters (which occupied 80% of the comments) agreed with her.

 

2.

Anna kept on giggling during Fat Amy's "You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bloe. And everyone loves a good bloe." They had to do that scene three times. Plus the Das Sound Machine whiteboard scene was filmed six times because of their incessant giggling.

 ("Get a grip, Anna!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

 "Anna!" Brittany had to physically restrain herself from strangling Anna, who was now laughing so hard she had to hold onto her for support.

"Get a room," Rebel muttered.

Too bad they didn't keep it in the bloopers. At least they kept, "Kendrick, I don't need you here!")

 

3.

She liked Tyler. She really did. But things with him had started to fizzle out (when had easy became not enough?) when she was shooting Pitch Perfect 2 and they broke up mutually in the middle of July. Tyler,  knowing how close she was—or had been—with Anna Kendrick, unsurprisingly took a dig at their relationship after they broke up. "I haven't heard you talking about Anna Kendrick recently."

Brittany's heart stopped beating at her name. "Yeah, what about her?" Brittany said in the most nonchalant tone she could muster.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Britt. You know very well what I'm insinuating."

"We're... friends! We're just friends who haven't even talked much lately!"

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It amazed him how stubbornly oblivious Brittany and Kendrick could be to each other. And although he did love Brittany, the last few months had felt more like platonic love than romantic. More then once, he caught Brittany staring at the photo of Brittany kissing a mockingly-surprised Anna on the cheek (which was stapled to her fridge door) and sighing forlornly as she reached out a hand to trace Anna's outline with a tender finger. He'd turned on his heels and left her alone to her brooding. It was one of his favourite photos of them, he had to admit. Now that he was seriously thinking about it, he felt bad for standing in the way and decreasing the chances of them getting together. When had he become such a hardcore Sendrick shipper?

He made up his mind in a split second, gathering up the nerves to show Brittany something he had discovered ages ago, before he had met Brittany and they started dating. "C'mere," he said, beckoning a finger at her. "I want to show you something."

"What?" 

"Shh." Quickly pulling out his laptop, he typed in the word 'Sendrick' on the google search bar and looked up at her as the page loaded. "You found out about BeChloe fanfics in that interview this May, right?" Brittany nodded in affirmation. "You do know they're writing fanfics about you and Anna as well? Real person fiction is the category they call it."

Brittany's jaw dropped as she took in the page he showed her. "Oh my god, what?"

"Have you read any of them?"

"No! Hearing about BeChloe fanfic was weird enough!"

"Don't worry, they're pretty decent. Most of them are PG 13."

"And your point is..."

But Tyler refused to spell it out for her. "Nope. Sorry, you've got to figure it out yourself. Maybe reading some of these will help. And reading YouTube comments for any videos with you and Anna in it too."

 

4.

Now that the idea was planted in her mind, and had a whole year to digest it, the job she dedicated herself to restricting herself from thinking in that direction was made even harder. For one thing, they weren't gay. Both of them only dated guys in the past. _But that won't jeopardize anything,_ a snide little voice whispered in her ear. Except for the fact that Anna was currently dating that guy, and her openness towards LGBT people did not mean she was one. Brittany shook her head and stared at Anna's number which she hadn't had the courage to dial or text the past year.  

 _Hey, wanna go out for dinner sometime?_ Brittany texted her without time for a second thought. 

10:01 am.  Aug 17th 2016

Anna: _Sure! Haven't hung out with you recently. Missed you a lot_ ❤️

_I was just thinking of texting u but u beat me to it :)_

Brittany: _Aww missed u too :3. Time and place?_

Anna: _8:00 pm? I'm keeping the place a secret :). I'll pick you up at your house._

Brittany: _Great! ~~it's a date.~~ C u then_

God, what was wrong with her? 

6:00 pm

Brittany showered. Then freaked out about what she was supposed to wear (she settled on simple jeans and a red T shirt—why wear a dress if it was just a girl's night out?). Then paced around the floor for a good thirty minutes, trying to calm down her racing heart. Then nearly smeared makeup all over her face because her hands were shaking so badly. _Stop being so ridiculous,_ she told herself firmly. _It's just Anna! You've done this before!_ But before, she hadn't quite so aware of the way Anna haunted her thoughts every day and night. She hadn't seen herself looking at Anna as though she was the most precious thing in the world (which she was) and vice versa—as was kindly pointed out to her by the commentators. She hadn't seen the fan videos that speculated about their relationship, and the music they used to make every interaction between her and Anna all the more... intense. Tender, romantic. 

A loud ring broke through her musings, startling her so badly she snubbed her toes on the edge of the table. With interspersed exclamations of quiet 'fucks' as she hopped around, Brittany glanced at the bedside clock and her heart jumped at the time: 8:00 p.m. Anna was right on the dot. Where had the last hour gone?

She grabbed her coat, bag, and keys, checked her reflection one last time,  and raced down the stairs as quickly as she could without further injuring her foot. Flinging the door open, she stared wordlessly at the face she hadn't seen since half a year ago and flung her arms around Anna's neck. "Anna!" 

Anna brought a hand up to wrap it around Brittany's shoulders. "Hey, Britt." 

God, she missed that voice. And her scent, which she took a deep whiff of. Cinnamon apple. She tightened her arms around her, contentedly closing her eyes as she reveled in the way their bodies fit seamlessly together, a warmth she hadn't felt in a longtime spreading through her and leaving the tips of her fingers and toes tingling. "I missed you so much," Brittany murmured, nuzzling her nose into the soft waves of chocolate brown hair which Brittany had always wanted to run her fingers through.

"I missed you too."

They stood in the hug a little longer—certainly longer than normal friends would hug—before Anna pulled back and cleared her throat. "Well, after you, milady," Anna said, gesturing to her car and opening the door for her. What a gentlewoman.

They picked up as though they hadn't been separated, poking jokes at each other until Anna pulled up at their destination. The drive past within the blink of an eye, and now they found themselves staring up at a secluded restaurant, its silhouette looming over them and standing out among the darkening twilight sky. Glancing around, Brittany noticed how few pedestrians there were; not enough for them to stop by and notice them both.

"It's an Italian restaurant," Anna said upon her questioning look. "I know how fond you are of Italian food."

"Yes, of course." Following Anna through the doors, they were met by a waiter who led them to their seats located at the dimly lit corner of the room, the perfect spot to escape unwelcome attention.

"May I get you ladies something to drink?"

"Just water, please," they answered simultaneously. 

"With pleasure." He returned a few minutes later with the requests in his hands. "Take your time to decide."

"Thank you." 

They contemplated at the menu, and after ordering their dinner—meat lasagna for Brittany, and Spaghetti Aglio e Olio for Anna—Brittany stole her breath to bring up something that had been bugging her forever. "Well? Anyone special in your life?"

Anna raised startled eyes to meet hers. "Not... particularly." She pursed her lips and studied Brittany intently, no doubt trying to decipher her motive behind asking that question."What about you?"

"I broke up with Tyler after Pitch Perfect 2 premiered."

"That long? Found anyone else since?"

"Yeah, that Andrew guy. But it's strictly casual. No strings attached whatsoever." _He's nothing compared to you,_ Brittany added silently. "But I thought you were dating Ben?"

Anna shrugged, looking rather unenthusiastic about the subject. "I'd much rather be dating someone else."

Brittany felt a ray of hope filter through her. Fiddling with her thumbs, they sat in companionable silence during which they avoided looking at each other—the ease that had been there between them a minute ago seemed to disappear.

"Hey, Britt," Anna's soft voice broke the silence, "You know you could talk to me about anything, right?" She reached out to take Brittany's hands in hers, rubbing her thumb gently on her knuckles. It was just another thing Brittany loved about her; how perceptive Anna could be towards others. "I'm still here. I always will be."

Her encouragement was enough. "I think I might be—" But the food arrived, cutting off whatever Brittany was going to say.

That didn't stop Anna from prompting her after a tucking in a few mouthfuls. "That you might be what?"

"...Bi."

Anna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. And was that a glimmer of hope she caught in her eyes? "Really? Does anyone else know?"

"Don't judge!" Brittany muttered. "And no, no one else does."

"I feel so honored you've safeguarded your secret with me," Anna grinned, putting a hand on her heart. A second later she sobered and her smile dimmed. "I think I might be, too."

"Care to repeat that?" Brittany breathed, not daring to believe it.

"I... think... I'm... bi," Anna spoke slowly and clearly as though talking to a kindergartner.

Brittany blinked, stared at Anna for a beat longer than was necessary, then dove back into her meal in a weak attempt to break the confusing tension that suddenly stirred between them.

They ate the rest of the meal with little chitchat, their minds preoccupied by the revelation, and waved the waiter over to pay once they finished. As they stood up to head back outside, one of the customers stopped by to ask for their autographs. It seemed inevitable when he said, "You're a really cute couple!"

"Oh, no, we're just friends," Anna spluttered, then they hurried to their car before they could attract more attention.

"Well, that was fun." Brittany leaned on her door after Anna drove her home as she looked at Anna through her eyelids.

"Yeah."

"We should do it again sometime soon."

"We should." Anna took a step closer, and now she was so close Brittany could once again smell her perfume and feel her body heat radiating irresistibly outwards.

Holding her breath, Brittany let her eyes fall on Anna's lips before turning away last second. Because she was a coward. And they weren't strictly single. "Well, good night," Brittany murmured, fumbling with the keys to unlock her door. "I'll see you soon."

If she'd looked out the window, she would see Anna thumping her head on her car, stood there for a good minute to compose herself, before finally getting into the car and turning the ignition back on to drive away.

 

5.

By the time they were filming the Instagram Live video for PP3, Brittany was officially so confused by the mixed signals Anna kept sending her (aka, the face licking—yes, they happened more than the two times on-camera and left her face tingling each time) that she barely knew which leg to stand on. It was probably a good thing Anna wasn't on the same bus as her—she would probably have been talking about BeChloe until it was TMI. She certainly wasn't joking, either, when she confirmed Anna Kendrick was her one and only celebrity crush (shut up, Rebel). Thank god she had ended Anna's phone call with "Ok, I love you! Bye!" before that question was asked. Afterwards, when Anna had watched the video, she'd been so, so smug, and had promised Brittany she would never hear the end of it.

"Flatterer," Anna had grinned.

Brittany wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch or kiss Anna's stupid grin off her face. (Both would be it).

 

6.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Anna burst through her trailer door, waving the script excitedly at her face.

"Dude! Warn a girl next time!" Brittany exclaimed, just about jumping a foot into the air when Anna flung the door open and charged into her room like a pony loosened for a gallop.

They were currently a two months into filming Pitch Perfect 3, and the directors were being frustratedly mysterious about the possibility of a lesbian storyline, keeping mum about how far they would take it—or who it would be. It was no secret that Anna was a hardcore BeChloe shipper. On several occasions while they were rehearsing Beca and Chloe's scenes together, Anna had mumbled under her breath, "They should just shut up and kiss. Seriously. Or have sex. Whichever is fine with me." Brittany had blushed beat red at the thought, because no, she definitely hadn't been thinking anything about it. Or seeing Anna naked again.

The first hint that Anna's wish had come true was her flushed face, panting from the exertion of running here in a jiffy. The second was the wide grin that spread across Anna's face as she raked her eyes up and down Brittany's body, shamelessly leering at her with a greedy look in her eyes. The third was the fact that her shirt was soaking wet (Brittany glanced out the window to find it pouring rain) and, in her haste to tell Brittany the news, had forgotten to grab an umbrella on the way out.  Rebel had once speculated that Anna's eagerness to make BeChloe canon was just so she could see her naked again.

"You're soaking wet! Here," Brittany hurried to her dresser to retrieve a towel, "dry yourself with it." 

Anna gave a nonchalant shrug but accepted the towel gratefully. "I just couldn't wait to tell you—"

"That BeChloe is canon?" 

"Did you read the script yet?"

"No, but I could tell from your haste to come here that you had to tell me something you've wanted to happen for a long time."

"Turn to pg 156, Sherlock Holmes," Anna rolled her eyes. "They've written some real juicy stuff there."

Brittany sat down to read in silence. By the time she finished it, her face was burning so brightly she could be sporting a permanent sunburn. "You finally get to see me naked! Again." 

"Are you nervous?"

"Um. No." She hesitated before taking a leap of faith. "But we should practice. For chemistry."

"Practice makes science. Of course it would."

* * *

And that was how Rebel walked in on them a day before filming the "Special... um... Agressive... um... will they won't they scene," as Anna would caasuuuaallly mention in the Vidcon interview scheduled two months later. They had put off practicing until they absolutely had to.

Prior to the unceremonious interruption, Anna and Brittany had been rehearsing Beca and Chloe's aggressive confrontation, but Brittany was too busy staring at Anna's mouth to the point that she had blanked out and completely forgotten her lines. Wracking her brain for any recollection at all was futile, and giving up with an annoyed groan, Brittany lunged forward, grabbed the back Anna's neck, and shut her up with an open-mouthed kiss.

Anna squeaked in surprise, head thudding on to the back of the wall behind her, before pulling Brittany closer with two hands until they were physically touching everywhere. A groan rumbled deep down in Brittany's throat as Anna slipped a leg between hers, and she would've been embarrassed at how wet she already was had Anna's hands not crept up her shirt and grazed her nipples with a thumb, wiping all coherent thoughts away from her mind.

A high gasp escaping her as Anna sucked down her neck and, loosening the first button on her shirt, Brittany retaliated by kissed her deeper, harder, tongue plundering into Anna's mouth and exploring every inch as far as her tongue could reach. She wanted Anna shattering around her own fingers. She wanted to watch Anna's face contort with pleasure as she slipped inside her to find her wet and willing. But most of all, she wanted their first time to be truly them, and now that she knew the feeling was almost certainly mutual, they could finally take that step that had been dangling in front of them in a noose. 

"Wait," Anna gasped against her lips, breath tickling her as she struggled to breath. "Andrew?" The question itself indicated that Anna had read her mind. 

"We broke up once we started filming Pitch Perfect 3. Ben?" 

A slow smile spread across Anna's face. "I'm breaking up with him tomorrow," she said, and using the tips of her finger to lift Brittany's chin, leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against hers. It was a soft, slow kiss this time, but they felt it just as intensely as the previous kiss. Backing Anna towards the table, Brittany stood between her legs and allowed Anna to wrap it around her waist. She was just about to dip her head downwards and claim Anna's smiling mouth again when Rebel (either due to unruly timing or her determination to catch them in the act), flung the door open without knocking—seriously, what was with the whole cast's inability to knock?—stood  stock still in the doorway gaping at them for a full minute, then threw her head back in a raucous laugh. Anna and Brittany glanced at each other in panic before leaping away with reflexes Spiderman would envy. 

"Are you trying to be romantically cliché," Rebel giggled when she finally gasped in enough air to talk, "or are you just  putting the Bhloe sex scene into practice?" 

Brittany cleared her throat to avoid speaking with an undoubtedly husky voice. "Um. It's not what it looks like?" 

"You're way past that point, dearie," Rebel said, shaking her head smugly. "Your shirt's down to three buttons attached—" Brittany glanced down to find out the three buttons out the six had indeed been unbuttoned and escaped her knowledge (sly little fingers), "—both your lipsticks are smudged, Anna's hair is sticking out on its ends, your shirts are rumpled, Britt's got a large hickey showing on her neck—"

"Ok, ok," Anna interrupted. "Now if you're done goading will you go entertain yourself instead of standing there in the doorway?" 

Rebel sighed and sat down on the bed, completely disregarding Anna's annoyed voice. "Look," she sighed. "It's about time that happened. We all see the heart eyes you all throw at each other when you think no one's looking. You're not as subtle as you think." Rebel stood up, eyed both their beet red faces, then sighed exasperatedly. "We all just want you to be happy," Rebel murmured when she pulled them into a group hug. "And the directors won't stop you from being together. They'd just ask you to keep it a secret until the movie's out. Just... promise me you'll talk? I think the both of you're brave enough to do that." 

"Ok," Brittany murmured, squeezing Anna's hands. 

"Anna—" Britt began as Rebel swung the door close. 

"No," Anna breathed. "I just need some alone time right now. I'm not running, I promise. We will talk." She leaned her forehead against Brittany, eyes closing for a moment and wrapping her arms around her. Brittany buried her face in Anna's neck. "I need to go do something first. We'll be fine tomorrow, I know we will. Besides," she sent Brittany a wink that made her weak in the knees, "you've seen me naked! Ambushed in the shower, no less." 

Brittany grinned back. 

"Wanna go grab dinner and lounge around in my trailer tomorrow after we finish shooting?" Anna asked. 

"Sure!" 

"Great! It's a date."

 

7.

 

The big BeChloe day would've went well had they not burst into giggles too many times to count. 

"Cut!" Trish exclaimed for the nth time when Brittany, topless and straddling Anna, started giggling for no apparent reason at all. "What on earth has gotten into you two?" 

"Sorry, sorry," Anna laughed. "We're just a little distracted."  _By last night._

"Guys, it's just a job, ok? And while I'm not a big fan of doing sex scenes, I'm doing something out of the norm for BeChloe. They deserve to get some." 

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, glancing at an immediately chastened Anna. "We really want this for the fans too. That's why the giggles." 

Trish sighed. "This is the last take, and then we'll wrap. If you don't stop giggling our very tight schedule will get postponed. Are you ready?" They nodded. "And action!" 

"Oh! Sorry, Beca," Brittany averted her eyes and let a real blush colour her cheeks red. Anna—or Beca—had just stepped out of the shower clad in a towel, which she took to relieve herself from the oceanic smell clinging to her skin. Her eyes strayed back to Anna's amused ones, and in more of a physical caress kind of way, trailed down the smooth expanse of her neck coated in water droplets, down to the top of her chest... past those arms and those strong legs... 

"Up here, Chlo," Anna giggled. "Why, I'd dared say you were undressing me with your eyes!" 

Brittany blushed beet red and snapped her eyes upwards, doing her best to look innocent. "And what if I am?" she quipped. 

"I'm flattered," Anna fake gasped. 

Standing up, she stalked forwards, the greedy glint in her eyes letting Anna know she was in for it. Stopping in front of Anna, Brittany towered over her and cupped Anna's soft face with her hands. Anna could probably read the questions in her eyes as she gave a subtle nod to permit Brittany's next move. 

Brittany bent down and kissed Anna with a quiet desperation, letting the six years of waiting to mold into the kiss. Anna gasped, hands swinging around Brittany's shoulder to steady herself, and started walking them both backwards, their lip lock never breaking as hands roamed to places that made them squirm. The background faded away as Brittany succumbed into Anna's touch, the feel of skin against skin,  listened to Anna's rumbling groan starting deep within her throat. "Beca," she gasped, panting against Anna's lips, "are you sure?" 

"Chloe," Anna's thumb rubbed erratic circles on Brittany's knuckles, "Fuck, I'm not good with words. But I really really really like you. When I was with Jesse, I was such a dimwit to realize there was someone else out there all along. Someone who always stood up for me, someone who looked out for me when I was too daft to tell them about the internship. Jesse said something when we broke up—that I should be with someone who I was willing to make time for." A sigh shuddering through her, Anna reached up to cup Brittany's face with her hands. "You're that someone, Chlo." 

"Who knew there would be such a sentimental sap underneath that badass, alt girl Beca Mitchell?" Brittany sniffled. "In truth," she dipped her mouth to capture Beca's lips in a deep kiss, "making you sing Titanium in the shower with me was just a small part of it. I just really wanted to take a good long look at the amazing body hidden beneath those badass clothes." 

"Ha! I knew it!" 

"And that image—" Brittany let her eyes trail down Anna's body slowly, "is as fresh as though it happened yesterday. I was jealous when Komissar was making you sexually frustrated. I was frustrated when you were keeping the internship from me. And I know your reasons, but I just wanted you to have more people to talk to. Most of all, I was frustrated with myself that I couldn't bring up enough confidence to make a move and beat Jesse to it.  But I..." Brittany's voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you, Beca. All of you." 

Tears pooled in their eyes. No acting was really involved, and the atmosphere felt raw, open. 

"Love you too," Anna whispered. 

"Guess you'll be more confident about singing in the shower with me, huh?" Brittany murmured against Anna's lips. 

"Race you." 

Completely lost in their own world, Anna giggled, tugged at Brittany's arms, and sprinted at full speed towards the bathroom. She pushed Brittany against the door once it was slammed shut and locked,  mouth working greedily against Brittany's, then breaking free only to kiss and suck a trail down to her still clothed breasts. 

Her throat suddenly dry, Brittany turned the tides and unbuttoned Anna's shirt one by one, pausing each time to kiss the new skin revealed and to look up at Anna as if to reassure herself this wasn't merely a dream. Each time she did, Anna's eyes flashed with impatience, and muttered, "Tease." 

"You love it," Brittany grinned. 

Anna harrumphed impatiently but let out a gasp when Brittany's hands slipped inside Anna's shorts. "Chloe," Anna groaned, "it's not fair that you're still so clothed." 

Dainty fingers unzipped Brittany's vest, shed her pants, then trailed her bare legs, leaving a trail of heat prickling her skin and shooting upwards to the apex of her legs. Ridding themselves of extra clothing, neither could help their jaw from dropping as they took in the sight of each other buck naked for the second time. "Beautiful." Raising her eyes to meet Anna's, she pulled them towards each other until they were mushed together from head to toe. They both gasped at the contact. And it was then that something snapped. In that moment of heat, they weren't Beca and Chloe, but Anna and Brittany. 

"Cut!" Trish called, clapping delightedly after a few minutes later. They jolted back into the world around them. "Best improv I've ever seen. We'll elongate this with the various scenes you've shot for this one. Good job, guys. It's a wrap." 

They walked in silence back towards their trailers after they got dressed. 

"So I'll see you tonight?" 

Anna nodded. "I'll meet you there." 

"Hey, I didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable, did I?" Brittany frowned at how broody Anna seemed. 

"Hmm? No, no. I just had a little... epiphany. Anyways," she turned to enter her trailer, "I'll see you tonight, 'k?" 

"K," Brittany replied quietly with furrowed eyebrows. 

* * *

 

Brittany officially counted herself flattered as Anna opened the door that night and stared, flabbergasted and slacked jaw at her, unabashedly drooling as her eyes slipped from her face and trailed down her body clad in a short red dress, past her exposed legs, down to her Jimmy Choo high heels that elevated her natural height to about three cm. She swallow so loudly even Brittany could hear her gulping, and, with obvious difficulty, dragged her eyes back up to meet Brittany's. She could feel Anna's oh-so-casual once over as strongly as if she had trailed her hands down the length of her body. 

"Hey, Britt," Anna murmured, the corners of her lips lifting upwards in an apologetic smile. "You look great." 

"You too." And Anna did. Brittany's breath was stolen from her as she took in Anna's deep blue cardigan slung over a simple but elegant black silky dress. She looked great in everything. 

"Well, come in." 

Brittany was greeted with a dimly lit room as she entered. Candles cast dancing shadows on the intricately designed wall, the plush carpet soft and bouncy underneath her feet, and there was a comfortable scent in the air that could be identified as cinnamon. A table stood, propped against the wall, and it was already laid with the utensils needed to eat dinner. Brittany felt her heart swell at how much effort Anna had put on their date. "You didn't have to go into all this trouble for me, you know," Brittany said softly, turning back to Anna to let the broad smile indicate that she loved it all the same. 

Anna stepped forward and leaned into Brittany's arms, which immediately welcomed the familiar weight. "I know. But I wanted to." Brittany smiled and leaned her chin on Anna's brown curls, head tucked on her chest and her breath raising goosebumps on Brittany's skin. The door bell rang and interrupted the peaceful silence that descended as they simply held onto each other. "Pizza," Anna answered upon her questioning glance. "I can't cook, so I ordered take out just to be safe." She opened the door and accepted the pizza from the delivery guy. 

"I would rather eat you instead," Brittany mumbled. Anna didn't comment. 

"So," Anna piped up after a few bites, "about last night... was what Rebel said true?" 

Brittany froze with her fork (it had a chicken attached to it) midway between the table and its intended destination. All day, she had been working up the courage to bring up the subject, but every time she did her throat closed up and the words she wanted to say escaped her. It wasn't the right time either. She coughed to clear her throat. "Yes," she finally admitted. "Yes, it always has been." She set down her fork, stared down at the plate, and laced her fingers to stall for a second, gathering everything she had wanted to say since she first met Anna. If she looked up to meet Anna's eyes she would probably have chickened out. "You make me feel something, Anna, something I have never ever felt before—not by any of the other guys I dated. Putting what you do to me into words is a feat I could never accomplish." She stood up and slowly walked towards her, eyes never leaving Anna's, which was staring back at her with rapt attention. "But maybe I could show you," she whispered, voice husky and seductive. 

Kneeling down, she took Anna's hands in hers and brought it up to her lips. Anna's eyes fluttered close as she kissed her knuckles. Kissing her way up, she mouthed the smooth skin along Anna's arms, and when she was towering over her once again, she lowered herself down onto Anna's lap. Her hands cupped Anna's face and tilting it up to meet her eyes. Anna's was dark, so dark Brittany was almost taken aback, but the way Anna's chest heaved and the flush Brittany could feel rising up her neck suggested only one explanation: arousal. 

"You're physically flawless," Brittany continued. Both of them chuckled at the Komissar reference. As she let her hand trail up Anna's legs, one hand grazing the top of her thighs and the other sliding down to cup Anna's bum, Anna gasped and jerked so violently she almost threw Brittany off. It was gratifying to know that she affected Anna as much as she did. "And you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. Both inside and out. You have a very big heart, Anna," she held her breath as she prepared for the possibility of rejection, "and if you'll allow me, I would like to take up residence in there. You're my other half, and if I'm yours..." The question hung in the air. 

"Yes," Anna breathed, blinking tears out of her eyes. " _Yes. Forever._ " Dinner completely forgotten, Anna yanked Brittany's head back down, their mouths smashing together once again. Anna made an adorable noise into Brittany's mouth as she used her tongue to pry Brittany's lips open, which did so willing. Anna's hands slid down her shoulders to rest against Brittany's galloping heart, then moved a little outwards to... oh, Brittany groaned as Anna's hands cupped Brittany's breasts. Her nipples tightening immediately, Brittany snapped into action and stood up to lift Anna clear off her chair. 

"Britt!" Anna giggled, wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist and hands around her shoulders. 

"Bedroom?" Brittany panted, and after Anna's nod of affirmation, she carried Anna into the bed with their lips still engaged in a permanent lip lock. 

"Oof!" Anna gasped as the back of her legs hit the edge of the neatly made bed. Brittany lay her down gently and clambered up next to her, knees landing on either side of Anna and towering over her. Anna surged up, and after a soft kiss to Brittany's lips, she trekked her own down Brittany's flushing cheeks, then licked a trail towards her pulse point, which she flicked her tongue against. 

Brittany's mind blanking as Anna sank her teeth into her pulse point,  her own hands wandered up to cup Anna's still clothed chest on its own accord, and with a grunt of annoyance rid Anna of the offending clothing still between them. It wasn't enough. It would never be. Her hands worked hastily to shed Anna's dress off, and the sight of a flat, taught stomach and matching black bra and undies shot a jolt of heat down towards the area between her legs. Never before had she wanted to taste anything so much. 

Anna helped her shrug off her own clothes then pulled Brittany down on top of her. With an expert snap, Anna slid the bra strap down her arms, leaving Brittany exposed to her. Brittany looked away as she was hit with a sudden feeling of insecurity. "Hey," Anna whispered, tilting Brittany's chin back to her with a finger. "You're beautiful. I've always thought so." Brittany captured Anna's lips in response, unable to resist the gasp that escaped her when bare skin slid against each other. 

Slowly shedding the rest of their clothing, Brittany moaned as Anna pressed a leg to her core, curls brushing against skin. It was her turn to kiss her way down Anna's throat, lavishing the heated skin there with her tongue, pausing to suck here and there, and the way Anna's hands tightened on either side of her hips encouraged Brittany to flick her tongue against a straining nipple before swallowing Anna's  breast with her mouth. Anna moaned and bucked against her as Brittany bit and suck, her other hand coming up to cup Anna's other breast. 

Releasing Anna's breast with a pop, she paused for a second to take in the flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, heaving chest, and felt a surge of tenderness course through her. She had waited five years, and Brittany was done waiting. They both were. She let her hands linger on the top of Anna's thighs, dangerously near her center, but didn't need further encouragement when Anna lifted her head to glare at Brittany. The daze of arousal in her eyes softened Anna's glare marginally. 

Simultaneous moans rose deep within them as Brittany slid one finger, then two, into Anna, feeling how wet she already was. She moved her fingers in tight circles, then in a scissor-like motion, hitting the perfect spot that made both of them see stars. It didn't take long for Anna to hit her climax. "Britt..." Anna moaned, and as her back arched, hair splayed across the pillow, Brittany thought she had never seen or heard anything as beautiful as she had now. 

She tried to draw out the climax as long as she could, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Anna's quivering stomach. At last, Anna stilled and lay there boneless, chess heaving. Brittany pulled out her soaked fingers and, her eyes twinkling with amusement, lifted them up to her mouth. "Mmm, you taste so nice." 

The world spun suddenly, and without a warning she found herself looking _up_ into Anna's eyes. "Surprised?" Anna smirked down at her. 

Rolling her eyes, Brittany surged upwards to kiss her open mouthed. It was a messy kiss, but it softened the next moment and it was slow, perfect. Anna broke free to kiss down her throat, eliciting a loud "Anna…" out of her mouth. If watching Anna come undone had made her body hyper-aware of the sensations coursing through her body, the way Anna sucked at her pulse point then licked a trail down her collarbone only increased the sensations tenfold, especially with her hands working wonders on Brittany's breasts. Regaining some sense of practicality in her mind, Brittany pulled Anna up for another perfectly coordinated kiss before letting Anna have her way with her. 

"I want to do the next one together," Anna murmured against her lips after Brittany hit the strongest climax she had ever known, all thanks to those deviously dexterous fingers still buried deep within her. 

They rearranged themselves until Anna was lying on top of her, thighs clamped around each other's head and hands on each other's hips. Brittany's mouth watered as she stared at the dark curls hovering near her face, her nose filled with Anna's unique scent , and when she looked up to meet Anna's eyes, she almost came undone on the spot at the sight. Lacing her free hand with Anna's, Brittany pulled her down on top of her at the same time Anna did. 

As their tongues buried into the other, licking, biting and sucking as though their lives depended (which it kinda did), sounds they hadn’t thought they were capable of making flowed out of their mouths, and the perfect combination sounded like a serenade. And when they came together, two halves of a whole were permanently blended into one. 

* * *

"Oh my god, you two totally fucked!" Rebel shouted after taking one look at them when they walked into the rehearsal room the morning after, giggling and shoving at each other along the way.

"Oh? Should we tell them?" Brittany raised a teasing eyebrow at Anna, laced their fingers together, then turned to back to face Rebel. "Congrats, you’re the first to find out!" 

Rebel squealed so loudly a flock of seagulls took off, squawking in surprise into the air. "I'm so happy for you!"  she shrieked, clapping her hands in delight. She turned to the audience who had just gathered around them. "Pay up, aca-pitches!" 

"Aca-suse-me?" Camp raised her eyebrows, staring contemplatively at Anna and Brittany. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" 

"Brittany and Kendrick fucked last night," Rebel exclaimed in an unnecessarily loud voice. "You can just tell from their afterglow." Hailee, Esther Dean, and the rest of the cast (when had they gotten here?)  wrapped them in a group hug, shrieking "congratulations" and "oh my gods!" in their ears.

"Finally," a new voice said. They turned around to find Trish standing behind them. "Brittany and Anna, can I talk to you? Alone?" 

They glanced at each other before disengaging themselves from the others and followed her nervously inside. 

"I'm very happy for you," Trish continued once they were out of ear shot of the others. "But I regret to have to tell you that you would have to keep your relationship a secret for the next six months; until at least the movie comes out. We don't want it to overshadow the movie." 

"We know. We've been waiting for six years," Anna said, squeezing Brittany's hands. "I'm sure we can wait another six months." 

Trish smiled and patted them on the shoulders. "I'm glad you finally figured it out. Oh, by the way," she called over the shoulder as she left, "the Sendrick/Bechloe fans are going to flip out!" 

"Oh yeah, them," Brittany chuckled as she bent down to kiss a smiling Anna on the mouth and swooped her off her feet. Rebel's wolf whistle and the cast's cheering and clapping only fused their lips tighter together. 

"Please keep the shenanigans to a minimum!" Rebel called. 

Brittany merely gave them her finger.

 

**+1**

  **Is fiction becoming reality?**

By The Hollywood Gossip at January 25, 2018

BeChloe's relationship (the name is derivative of Beca Mitchell [Anna Kendrick] and Chloe Beale [Brittany Snow]) may not be the only thing canon since the last movie of the Pitch Perfect franchise was released. Yesterday night, Anna Kendrick (32) and Brittany Snow (31), who had made public fact that they have both shed their beards, were seen getting a little too friendly with each other when they stepped out of the car, each wearing dazzling black dresses to coordinate outfits for their the late night show with Jimmy Fallon interview for their movie Pitch Perfect 3. The adorable pair was giggling and holding hands and was reportedly sharing a smooch in their car before stepping out together, matching grins on their faces and lipstick suspiciously smudged. Because that is totally what gal pals do, right?

 

**A New Couple On Alert!**

By AfterEllen.com Staff on June 10, 2018

If you've been keeping up with the Sendrick rumours lately as their fans dub Anna Kendrick (32) and Brittany Snow (32), you will realize that the numerous pictures showed them flirting and hanging out together... alone in bars and restaurants. This suggest more than friendship may be involved. Today, Afterellen.com had the pleasure of interviewing them together about the matter, and they willingly opened up about their own relationship hardly without any prompting at all.

 **Brittany Snow:** I'm sure you're all wondering about why we're here tonight. 

 **AE: Of course! I'm vibrating with curiosity!**  

 **Anna Kendrick** [hesitates, glances at Brittany then takes her hand]: We wanted to come out and tell the world that we belong to each other, Ellen, and there's no place we feel safer to do it than here. 

[Audience jumps up and applauds, while AK and BS send secret smiles to each other]. 

 **AE** [pulling them into a congratulatory group hug]: **Congratulations! The Sendrick ship has sailed!**  

 **BS:** Would you care to explain how you know that? 

 **AE: Oh, shoot, I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. But half the Pitch Perfect fans – and I myself am one too—would have found out about Bechloe and thereby Sendrick, if they looked deep enough. Am I right?** [the audience  cheers]. **But getting down to business, we just have to know—how did it start?**  

 **AK:** I'm sure all you Pitch Perfect fans would've seen the Bechloe shower scene in the first movie? That was the beginning, not only for Bechloe, but for us as well. I mean, sure, seeing each other naked for the first time is a _totally_ normal way for a friendship to start. Even if it was just for the sake of filming, we felt it kick starting something between us. Maybe the way we quickly got so comfortable with each other in that scene was trying to tell us something—but we were to block headed to realize it. 

 **BS** [jokingly]: Yeah, I've still got everything memorized. 

[the audience laughs as Brittany makes tiny circles with her hands in Anna's direction, who blushes and shoots her a mortifying look]. 

 **AK:** Flatterer. 

 **BS:** you love it! 

 **AK** [huffs and rolls her eyes]: Do you see what I have to deal with every day? 

 **AE: Every day? Are you living together?**  

 **AK** : We are planning to, after we came out. We'd been looking at real estates lately, and we're planning to sell our own houses after we bought one. I mean, sure, I could've moved into Britt's house or vice versa, but we wanted to build memories together even if it meant the first few months in our new home is likely to be harrowing. 

 **AE: Well I wish you luck, ladies. But I've got to ask, was there a tipping point that made you realize that you both wanted more?**  

 **BS:** This might sound cliché to you, but it was when we were rehearsing for the Bechloe intimate scene. Ok, I might've forgotten my lines because Anna's lips were entirely too distracting—[to a smug looking Anna]—don't you dare pin this on me later!—and in the heat of the moment (it was very hot), I just snapped, and well, what happened afterwards you can imagine. 

 **AK:** You shut me up very effectively. And made me forget my lines too. 

 **BS:** [Waggles her eyebrows, causing the audience to burst into laughter]. 

 **AK:** No, but I know we're not those typical actors who meet on set, then fall in love with costars who play their characters' love interest, then break up a few months later. We've had longer than that to get to  know each other—there's nothing we hide in our relationship. Asides from the fact that it would look bad on the movies if we actually started dating while we were shooting, we were also incredibly dense, but thanks to the people around us we finally managed to get our act together and say, "Screw it, we'll go for something we've both wanted since we met each other. Why the wait?" I think that's what happened when we were rehearsing the Bechloe sex scene. Everything just… spilled out. 

 **AE** [Nodding] **: I'm glad. Hey, maybe you could sing a duet for us! What about Titanium?**  

 **BS:** Just what we prepared! It's my lady jam. 

 **AE** [Grinning]: Great! 

[Brittany and Anna starts to sing, looking deeply into the other's eyes. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. When they finish the last note, Brittany pulls Anna into a deep kiss, hands fisting into her brown wavy hair. Ellen pretends to sneak up on them to break up the tender moment, and the crowd sniggers as they take no notice of her whatsoever. The look on Ellen's face is priceless.] 

 **AE: Ahem! Ahem! Whoa there, ok, we're very happy for you, but we're just going to take a commercial break now before they cross the PG 13 rating.** [they finally spring apart, breathless and blushing, and turn the hooting crowd to give them a final wave before heading off stage, swinging their linked hands together. Ellen turns back to the crowd who's still standing up with a slight smirk.] **Finally.**

 **Social Media**   **Outbreak**

**Twitter:**

* * *

Brittany snorted as she scrolled through her twitter feed, rolling her eyes exasperatedly but fondly at those hard core Sendrick shippers. "Doesn't these people have anything better to do?" she asked Anna, who was lying down on the sofa, head propped onto Brittany's lap, and was playing with her fingers when she looked up at her. 

"Well, they have been shipping us for four years. As Rebel says, 'It's about damned time!'" 

Brittany giggled, then fell silent when an idea hit her like a brick. "Oh my god, I've got to show you something," Brittany leapt to her feet and dragged Anna towards her laptop. "It's something Tyler showed me after he broke up with me." Brittany drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for the webpage to load. "Here," she said when it did. 

"…" 

Brittany looked up to find Anna looking stunned. "You can't tell me you didn't know that our fans wrote fanfics about us?" 

"Oh my god, we never did _that_ ," Anna whispered after clicking through a few stories (probably ones that were rated 'M.' Or 'E.'  Brittany had unabashedly read it all). 

"Well? Care to show me?" 

Anna pounced on her with darkening eyes, pinning Brittany flat on her back and hands above her head. "With pleasure."

* * *

  **Epilogue**   

**SPOTTED:**

**Aug 20, 2019**

Brittany Snow (33) was seen emerging from Tenoversix with its iconic plastic bag in her hand this afternoon. A bystander noted that the object inside it suspiciously looked like an engagement ring box from the store. Is she planning to pop the question and tie the knot with her girlfriend? Inside sources tell us that Sendrick is still as besotted with each other as they had been back when they first met eight years ago.

**Engagement Confirmed: Anna Kendrick Thanks Fiancée Brittany Snow During her Oscar Speech**

By hollywoodreporter.com on Feb 28, 2020  

Anna Kendrick, one time Oscar nominee, had once again been nominated for her new movie _In The Claw Of Jupiter_. Synopsis: Starhunter IV, a spaceship missioned to orbit Jupiter and collect any new data for NASA, is sucked into Jupiter's red spot when its strange magnetism appears out of nowhere. Lauren (Anna Kendrick) and her co-pilots must fight to stay alive in the swirling storm and find a way to break free, as well as collecting data to explain the abnormal behaviour of Jupiter’s red spot. 

 _In The Claw Of Jupiter_ won the most Oscars in history, including Kendrick's well-deserved Best Actress in a Leading Role. She gave her girlfriend, Brittany Snow (33) an adorable kiss before accepting her Oscar, who stood up to cheer proudly as the audience gave Kendrick a standing ovation. 

"Finally I would like to thank my fiancée, Brittany Snow, who is the rock in my life and always inspires me to keep me going," Kendrick said at the end of her speech.  "Without her, I wouldn't be standing here today, nor would I have dreamed of coming this far. This Oscar belongs to her even more than it does to me. I love you, Britt." 

The camera pan captured Brittany Snow looking surprised and pleased at the same time. "I love you too!" Snow mouthed.

* * *

Anna took a deep breath, staring at her reflection as she let the past few months flash past in her mind. She'd waited almost ten years for this moment, and now that it was here, she couldn't believe it was happening. 

 _Anna's surprise rendered her so speechless when Brittany had dropped down to one knee with an engagement box in her hand that it had took a good twenty seconds for her to find her voice, and j_ _ust as Brittany was about to panic, she grabbed her face and kissed her senseless._  

 _Brittany laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?"_  

 _"Yes, you idiot, yes," Anna had grinned, smiling and laughing when tears sprang up in their eyes. "In fact, I got you something too." She crossed the room and opened her drawing, pulling out a velvet box and turning around to face Brittany, whose jaw fell to the ground as she finally seemed registered what Anna was holding. "But you beat me to it."_  

 _Brittany got up from her knee and walked closer to her. "Help me put it on my finger?"_  

 _Fumbling with the strings, Anna lifted the lid and gingerly took the ring out of it. Taking Brittany's hands in hers, she slowly turned the ring into her engagement finger, face intense as she tried to commit everything to memory. Once it was securely fitted onto Britt's finger, Anna raised her hand to kiss the skin around it. "There," she murmured. She could feel Brittany shivered at the contact._  

 _"Your turn." Brittany carefully lifted the ring out of the box as she slid the ring onto Anna's finger. The air was thick with emotions, so thick they almost daren’t breathe, and Anna lifted her head to kiss Brittany gently until a bite at her lips and a squeeze of her bum led to a marathon of sex which ran nonstop for the next twenty four hours._  

* * *

 "Oh my god, you look soo beautiful!" her mom exclaimed as she took in the sight of  Anna wearing a floor length white dress, brown hair tumbling down her shoulders and framing her her face. It was curled simply, and makeup had been kept to a minimum which allowed her face to look almost her natural self. "I can't believe my daughter's getting married today." 

"Mom, please don't cry," Anna pleaded as her mom threw her arms around her and burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm just so happy!" 

"There, there," she patted her mom’s back awkwardly. 

"Now," her mom grinned, "get your ass out there and get your girl! Your father is waiting for you at the aisle." 

Her mom walked her out until she reached her dad, who teared up just at the sight of her. "You look so beautiful, Anna.” He gave her a huge hug once she reached him. “I've spoken to Brittany's parents, and they said that you've become like family to them. I said the same thing with Brittany, of course. We're more than happy to have a daughter-in-law in our families." 

Anna sniffled. "Oh, god, dad, don't make me cry when I haven't even walked down the aisle yet." 

"Speaking about that..." The door swung open and Pachelbel's Canon in D Major started to play. Anna's breath caught when she saw Brittany standing tall and proud the other end, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands and dress swaying in the wind. As their eyes met across the room, the entire world faded away, and all she could focus on was the electric magnetism with which Brittany always drew her in. 

Not noticing her dad shooting her mom an exasperated eye roll, she let him take her arm and started walking her down the aisle. She was so absorbed in Brittany that she didn't notice family members and friends standing up, or Rebel pressing handkerchiefs to dry Camp's tears, or Hailee grinning like an idiot, or the music that swelled in the background, or the rest of the cast crying happy tears for them. 

In what seemed like no time at all, Anna soon found herself facing Brittany after she gave her dad a hug.  They gave each other teary smiles as they reached out to take the other's hands. 

"My name is Andrew Cater," the officiant began, "and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. Welcome to you all on this special day. 

"Regardless of the wonderful and loving relationship that Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow have shared to this day, today, that relationship changes. All of us know it will grow, and become stronger and better. Indeed, during these exciting times, this day is a day of hope; A day in which Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick demonstrate their faith and love in one another. This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage. 

"Brittany, you have chosen Anna Kendrick to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her? Will you stand by her whatever may come?" 

By now, Anna could see Brittany shaking slightly in the effort of holding back tears, and in a husky voice, she answered, "I will." 

"Anna, you have chosen Brittany Snow to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her? Will you stand by her whatever may come?" 

"I will." Anna couldn't stop a smile from lighting up her face. 

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together." 

"We do." 

Raising his voice, the officiant said to the audience, "Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?"

"We do." 

"Anna and Brittany have written their own vows which they would like to say. May I remind you that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. What you promise today must be renewed tomorrow and each day that stretches out before you. Will you now please turn and face each other and hold hands, looking at each other?" 

"Brittany," she began. She had been running the vow over and over enough times that she didn’t need any reminder. "You're my best friend. And certainly, ambushing me in that shower scene was a great way to start implementing yourself into my life since I couldn't think about anything else for a very long time. But I got to know you, and I'd be lying if say that I'd been only a little disappointed when you kissed me on the cheek after you lost that bet six years ago. But as we started filming Pitch Perfect 2, my brain couldn't stop thinking about you every day. It hurt to see your dates hold the position that I wanted to hold. I know it was selfish, but I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. That's why I kept my distance as long as I could. And when you kissed me while we  rehearsing the scene, I knew I couldn't keep up the charade with Ben anymore. And when I broke up with him, he didn't look surprised at all. And do you know what he said?" Brittany shook her head. "He said that he could always tell there was someone else for me, then he casually hinted your name. Don't ask me how he knew!" Brittany chuckled, a sob catching in her throat. "But he was right—you were that someone. You always have been, and always will be." Anna's voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you, Brittany." 

Brittany cleared her throat and smiled at Anna tearfully. “You've ruined Titanium for me," Brittany grinned ruefully, then continued after the chuckles died down. "I can't listen to it without thinking about naked Anna Kendrick, singing in the shower with me. Then I started to get to know you, and I loved how we would barge into each other's trailer with little regard to what we might be doing inside. Since then, you wormed your way first into my brain, then into my heart. But it took me way too long to figure it out what you meant to me. You're so beautiful. So talented as well, Anna; a talented actress, a talented singer, and you're talented in the bedroom." Hailee's wolf whistle made them both grin as audience burst into loud guffaws. "But in all seriousness, you're my soulmate, Anna, for life. I love you." 

"May I have the rings please?" Andrew said, motioning the ring bearers to step forward. 

"Brittany Snow, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am I honour you."  Smiling, Anna slid the ring on to Brittany's wedding finger.

She didn't let go until Brittany said, "Anna Kendrick, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am I honour you."  

"Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days," Andrew continued after Brittany repeated Anna's actions.  "Anna and Brittany, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, I declare you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Taking no notice of the audience who stood up to whoop and applaud loudly, Anna pulled Brittany's head down in a kiss that never failed to send shivers down her body. It was a kiss to remember, and with them smiling so widely, it was hard to keep it going, but the entire world faded away as they deepened the kiss. And if Rebel had to run up to the still snogging pair five minutes later and used her hands to pry them apart, well, their death glares were enough to disintegrate the lovable kill joys into the pits of Tartarus. 

* * *

  **SPOTTED**

By The usmagazine.com on March 10, 2020

Which pair of giggling brides were seen frolicking their way into their limousine and heading towards the airport to take off for their honeymoon trip around the world? Thank you to everyone who showed them support, and especially to the Sendrick fans for being a stepping stone in their relationship; they absolutely loved your well wishes, presents, and gifts. Even though this is a day late, happy birthday, Brittany! You're one lucky gall to get married on your birthday. We wish them a long and happy life together. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
